


Reunion

by copiousyouth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cambridge, Chemistry, Gen, John - Freeform, M/M, Medical, Reunion, Sherlock - Freeform, University, bitchy people, tobacco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copiousyouth/pseuds/copiousyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: School Reunion<br/>A university reunion or some other kind involving Sherlock and old acquaintances.<br/>Sherlock has an adventurous life and a loving partner and/or BAMF best friend in John. KARMA'S A BITCH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s this?” John asked.

“Hm?, oh, that, that’s nothing,” Sherlock replied.

“It says it’s an invitation, to your 10 year university reunion, doesn’t look like nothing,” John replied. 

“Well of course it’s not nothing, it has mass.”

“It’s not nothing so it’s something.”

“Just because it’s something, doesn’t mean it’s important,” Sherlock shot back reaching over to grab the paper and toss it into the garbage in one swift motion.  John gave him a _look_ and got up and picked the piece of paper out of the garbage can.

“We’re going.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Why is it so important to you that we spend an hour and a half on a train to go see a group of people that I hated in university,” Sherlock said.

“I’ve never been to Cambridge.”

“Humph,” Sherlock snorted.

A few hours later, Sherlock peering into his microscope.

“You must have liked someone at uni, you can’t have hated _everyone._ ” Sherlock gives John a _look_ , “then you underestimate me.”

“I would never,” Sherlock blinks at the sudden seriousness of John’s tone. They are still for a second, then the moment breaks.

“We’re not going.”

“Fine.”

“What?”

“What? I’ve given up, if you don’t want to go, we won’t go,” Sherlock looked up, surprised.  He filed it away for later in his study of Dr. John H. Watson, another blip in his research of his oh-so-ordinary flatmate.

They sat in silence, Sherlock cataloging tobacco ash and John rereading a medical journal he’d received a few weeks ago. He really needed to get a job.  He’d spent more time begging off from the surgery than actually working so he didn’t think he had a job anymore.

“No, you don’t,” Sherlock said. John sighed, used to Sherlock replying to his thoughts and taking it in stride.  John tossed the journal down and made his way to the kitchen.  He pulled two mugs out of the cupboard without a second thought. He predicted it would take between 2 and 3 hours for Sherlock say they were going to the reunion.

John was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is very smart. But very occasionally John can get one by him.

_2 and a half hours later_

“We should go.”

“Hmm?” John said with a small smile.

“You know how I abhor repetition John.”  John looked over at Sherlock who was lounging on the couch.

“I’ll get the tickets,” John replied.

“Humph,” was Sherlock’s reply.

“We’ll leave at 10 o’clock on Tuesday.”

“Fine,” Sherlock replied.

“Good,” John said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's short. I've never been able to figure out how to properly transition to later times. The next part is being uploaded simultaneously though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National Rail Service to... Cambridge.

“Sherlock, Sherlock, SHERLOCK!”

“What do you want?” Sherlock mumbled, burying his head into his pillow.

“The one day you decide to sleep is the one day we actually need to get up, typical,” John replied. 

“Your bag is packed.  It is currently 9:45 and at 10 I’m dragging your skinny ass to the train station, so unless you want to show up in Cambridge wearing your pyjamas, which I will remind you, have ducks on them, you’ll want to get up.”

John went to leave, Sherlock didn’t move. Sighing, John slammed the door on his way out.  As soon as the door was closed he heard a thump from Sherlock’s room and a door hitting the wall and fabric beginning to fly. John went to go finish his tea, smiling.

They made it to Kings Cross with 10 minutes to spare.

“Oooh, do her for me.”

“John, I’m not a performance monkey here for your amusement.”

“Yeah… but it’s fun, come on Sherlock,” John said.

“Fine. Two children, twins, happily married, husband has a good job, probably in the civil service, but she’s recently squandered all the money.”

“How? Oh never mind, we might as well find the platform,” John said.

“It was perfectly simple,” Sherlock said.

“Of course it was,” John replied. 

They settled into first class, John rolling his eyes and muttering “Mycroft.”

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

“Why did you hate them so much?”

Sherlock sighed, “They hated me first.  I was smarter than them.”

“You showed off, didn’t you?”

Sherlock leaned back in his seat, “Wasn’t my fault.  Anyone with eyes could see they were having intercourse.”

John smirked, “of course.”

“Are you laughing at me?” Sherlock asked accusingly.

“No,” John said with a smile, “I’m just glad to know you haven’t changed.”

Sherlock gave him a confused look before returning to his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euston Station is the closest station to Gower St. where 221b is currently located. It's close enough to the real Baker St. to work as well.


	4. Chapter 4

John dropped his bag onto the bed with a grunt.  Onto the double bed in the room.  The only bed in the room.

“Why didn’t you make a reservation?” Sherlock whined, as he collapsed into the chair set up in the corner.

“I wasn’t aware your uni reunion would sell out the entire hotel, or every other hotel in Cambridge for that matter.”

Sherlock gave John a withering look, a look cultivated to make demigods weap with shame at their stupidity.  John stared back.

“Well I refuse to sleep on the floor.”

“No one is asking you to,” John replied. “We’ll both sleep in the bed. We’ll _share._ ” John said.

“Humph,” Sherlock replied with a sniff.

“I’m going to shower,” John said.

 When John came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later Sherlock was gone.  John sighed, dearly hoping that whatever Sherlock was up to he wouldn’t have to call Mycroft.

His wish did come true. But only on a technicality.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from somewhere but no longer remember where from. If anyone has a prompt of any kind I'd be happy to write it.


End file.
